Wife Swap with the Cullens!
by Twihard44
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go on Wife Swap? Can they do it? Or will they crack under the pressure of having a new mom. And how will Esme cope with new human children? Story is way better than Summary! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! So this is my second story on here, and it's a wife swap story with none other than the fabulous Cullens! Can they handle it? Let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Wife swap!**

* * *

**EmmettsPOV**

* * *

"Emmett what did you do!" Edward yelled as he walked in the door.

Why do they always blame it on me?

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"You signed us up for wife swap. We just got the acceptance letter in the mail." Edward said holding up a white envelope.

"Actually, Jasper and me both did it." I said defending myself.

Before I knew it the rest of the family walked in.

"So. I guess were gonna be on wife swap?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. The limo will pick esme up on the 21st. At 6AM That's the day after tomorrow" Edward said reading the letter.

"Wow. Aren't you smart" I snapped

"Oh boy! This Is gonna be so fun!" Alice squeeled, ignoring me.

"Well this is gonna be.. Ermm.. Different. But fun, none the less. But let's get some ground rules. 1:Be respectful of the new mom. 2: You have to at least pretend to eat the human food. 3:When it's time to 'go to bed' you have to stay in your rooms until you 'wake up' 4:do everything in human speed, and human strength. No making anyone suspicious. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle stated.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well esme. You better start writing your rule book!" Alice squeeled.

"Me and Alice are gonna go Pack your bags. Come on" Rosalie said grabbing her up the stairs.

* * *

**Trisha BuyersPOV(new mom)**

* * *

"Mom! We made it to wife swap!" my daughter Karissa said with a cheer.

"Kristopher! Todd! Come here!" I yelled softly.

My husband and my son came walking into the room. "What is it sweetheart?" kristopher asked.

"We are going to be on wife swap!" I said as I hugged him around his neck.

"Oh. Why that's great mom!" Todd said giddily.

"I better go start making a rule guide!" I said as I ran off.

* * *

**EsmePOV**

* * *

It was the day of the swap and I was so nervous. But mostly because I was going to miss my family.

I was going to have to spend two weeks without them.

I walked downstairs at 5:45 with my suitcases(4 suitcases, 3 dufflebags, and 6 tote bags) which Alice and Rosalie had packed for me.

The whole family was waiting for me. And if I was human I would surely be in tears by now.

I made my way down the stairs as I dropped my bags at the bottom steps and walked toward the line of my family.

I walked toward Alice and hugged her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to have fun and that she'd miss me.

I walked to her right and hugged Jasper, then Rosalie, and Emmett, Bella, and Edward Then I made my way to Carlisle.

"Honey. I'll miss you so much. Have fun. I love you" he said before kissing me passionatly on the lips. Before I knew it I heard a honk. Guess it's time to go.

"Goodbye you guys. I love you" I said as I hopped in the limo. As it dove off I stuck my hand out the window to wave to my family until they were out of sight.

The ride to oregan was slow. But that was because we were driving at human speed.

We finally arrived.

The limo pulled up in front of a two story house. It had blue paneling, a brown front door, and patchy grass. "This house is to plain"

I took my bags with me as I walked toward the front door.

The living room and kitchen were plain and brown. That was boring.

I walked into the first room which had pink walls. The first splash of color. It had a pink bed. And a wall full of trophies and certificates.

"They must be social and active." I said.

The next room looked the exact same. But it was blue.

"So they have two kids. A boy and a girl"

By the time I walked through the house I got to the kitchen. The refridgerater had a chore bored. The kids "Todd" and "karissa" had about 20 chores each, each day.

"What kind of family makes there kids do this many chores."

On the kitchen counter I saw the rulebook. So I walked over and began to read.

**Hello. My name is Trisha Buyers. Welcome to the Buyers home.**

**I start my morning off at 6AM to get my children up for school. I then go to work, I'm a real estate agent, and then the gym, and at 3:30 I get the kids from school.**

**We have 2 kids. Karissa is 15. And todd is 17. They both go to Hammmleton prep academy.**

**In our family we believe in perfection.**

**Our children must be the perfect children. No swearing, no drinking, smoking, drugs, dating, parties, ect...**

"This mom has high expectations"

**We have a strict dress code in our home.**

**All clothes must reach to the knee.**

**No tight clothing**

**No plunging neck lines.**

**Shirts must be buttoned all the way up No high heels**

**No makeup**

I looked down at my outfit. This was not gonna work for me. I was wearing a tight top that went down with a v-shaped neck line. And a skirt that went above my knee. Finishing off with Marc Jacob stilletos. And I obviously had makeup on.

**After school, they go to clubs and groups.**

**Karissa has cheerleading, yearbook staff, tutoring, tennis, and debate.**

**Todd has football, tutoring, debate team, swim team, chess club, and soccer.**

**Each of my children are honor students. After clubs they come home and do homework.**

**After homework they must do there chores and then come down for dinner, which we have as a family and then head to bed.**

"Theres no time for free time!" I gasped.

**We do not have tvs, radios, or other electronics, other than a home phone. And a computer used strictly for school work.**

**We do not believe in spending money on useless things such as cars, clothes, electronics, ect..**

**We are very plain and conservative**.

"At my house, my children spend money on whatever they want"

**Well that's pretty much it. Have fun.**

**-Trisha.**

"This is unbelievable" I said. Just then I heard a car pull up to the driveway.

* * *

**TrishaPOV**

* * *

As the limo pulled up to my home for 2 weeks, I was stunned. This house was beautiful.

It looked like a castle!

I walked to the house and put the key in the lock and opened the door. I stepped into a beautiful house. I walked through the house looking at all the expensive furniture and decor they had a grand piano, gorgeous art, and a Humongous TV.

One part of the wall is covered in CDs, DVD's, and video games. "I could sell all of those discs and be able to pay my bills for 2 years," I said in awe.

I walked into the kitchen, The counters were granite,

All of the appliances are stainless steel and very new.

I quickly finished exploring the first floor and walked up onto the second floor.

The first room I entered was a bedroom. It looked to be shared by a male and a female. It looked like it was shared by teenagers. It had a door, probably leading to a closet. Maybe it will be small and simple. I know my family was conservative. Maybe this family was too. Boy was I wrong.

When I opened the door it was extremely large. One of the walls held hundreds of shoes.

There were a few mens shoes to the right. But not as many as the womens shoes. The rest of the closet was so many clothes I was speechless. They could start a small store with all the clothes and accecories.

I was shocked that these people could spend so much money on clothes.

The next room looked the same as the first, but the closet was slightly smaller.

There was one more teenage room. This was filled with music. Old classical music.

"These kids are so spoiled." I said as I walked back down the stairs, "There is no need for teenagers to have their own bathrooms, king sized beds and walk in closets."

The last room was the master bedroom. Finally the parents. It was gorgeous. It had a study connected to

it.

The father, from looks of his study, worked with medicine which explained all the money. I sat at the head of the dining room table and opened the rule guide.

**Hello. Welcome to the Cullens/Hales.**

**My name is Esme Cullen.**

**Here at our home we believe in giving the kids freedom. They need space. So we don't have many rules.**

**All of our children have been in hard situations in there life. And they would like to leave that undiscussed.**

**My oldest son is Emmett Cullen. He is 18 years old. He is very big and friendly. But beware, he loves playing pranks, and being a jokester. Emmett is also known for innapropriate comments. He has "Gotten together" with Rosalie hale. We don't mind this, considering they are not really related.**

"This woman let's her children date. That is beyond innapropriate" I gasped.

**Rosalie Hale is 18 as well. She is a gorgeous blonde and loves being the center of attention. She isn't fond of new people, so don't take it personal if she doesn't take to you at first.**

**Jasper Hale is rosalies biological brother. There twins. Jasper Is also 18. He may look like he is in pain, but it's just because he has some emotional problems. He is quiet and nice. But if he gets with Emmett, they become partners in crime. He has "Gotten together" with Alice.**

**Alice Cullen is Emmetts biological sister. She is 17. Alice is the most hyper of my children. She loves shopping and is very bubbly and playful.**

**Edward cullen is Alices twin/emmetts brother. He is 17 years old. He keeps to himself most of the time. I thought Edward would never be happy but soon he met Bella swan. The love of his life. So we soon added her to the family.**

**Bella is our newest member. She is very nice and great to be around. She is also 17 years old.**

"6 kids!"

**We don't eat dinner together. We just have a take what you want system. Because all of our children have different tastes. Oh, our family are strict vegetarians.**

**There are no bedtimes, rules, or anything. Let them be free.**

**Carlisle, my husband works at the hospital from 8-3**

**While the kids are at school i usually clean the house. After I finish cleaning I usually garden or go shopping.**

**The kids may come and go as they please but they must say what they are doing and when they will be back.**

**There are no clubs they go to or after school activities. We have no rules of dress in this house, and we do not mind how much money get's , every member of the family has black cards.**

**Well, I hope you have fun!**

**-Esme Cullen.**

"From what I have read in this book it is obvious that these children need some discipline, and fast! These people spend money as if it grows off of trees! No discipline, no punishment, that's all going to change.

I put my head in my hands and heard a car in the driveway.

The door open to reveal a gorgeous blonde man walking in with several teenagers behind him.

"Hello. I'm carlisle Cullen" he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Trisha buyers" I smiled.

"Children, introduce yourself" he told them.

Well they seem to respect him.

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" a large boy who looked like he might be on steroids ran up to give me a very tight hug.

He stepped away and apologized with a laugh.

"Rose. Introduce yourself" he whispered to a pretty blonde girl beside him.

"I'm Rosalie" she said coldly, and not making eye contact.

"Hi I'm Alice!" the small pixie like girl skipped up to hug me.

"Jasper hale ma'am" a tall blonde said as he reached out to shake my hand. This boy had some manners. I could tell he would be my favorite.

"Im edward. And this is Bella" a bronze haired Boy introduced both of them.

"Its nice to meet you all." I said.

The family was beautiful and pale. They have a gorgeous color of eyes. Alice smiled, "we brought you some flowers." and she handed me some Daisies.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful." I said.

"Our pleasure" she smiled. They were all gorgeous. I felt a bit out of place. I wondered how there mother looked. The woman that was to be replacing me.

I shook that thought off and followed the rest of the family to the living room.

"So, please tell me about yourselves. What are your interests?" I asked them.

Alice was the first to speak up.

"Ok. Well as you know, I'm Alice. And I love to shop."

"Shopaholic" Emmett coughed

She just glared at him.

"So you waste money on pointless things like clothes?" I asked. Alice looked insulted.

"We don't worry about the children money habits around here. We have plenty to survive on" Carlisle said trying to keep the peace.

I didn't say anything.

"Ok. Well i like to listen to music" Edward spoke up, changing the subject. Probably all that rap kids listen to these days.

The rest of the family told me what they like to do, except for rosalie.

"What are you interested in?" I asked, specifically to Rosalie.

"Emmett" she replied snarkily.

Attitude huh?

"Other than your boyfriend" I snapped.

"Not you. So get off my back" she smiled innocently.

I left it at that.

"Rosalie. Apologize now" Carlisle told her.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

Well at least she seemed to show him some respect

"it's ok." I said.

"Ok. Well we thought we should go out and do something, to break in the new family. What do you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Oh. What a lovely idea. And it doesn't matter to me. You children can pick" I said smiling.

"there's a new bowling alley that opened up down the street" edward said.

"Oh great I love bowling!" I said.

"goodie!" Alice squeeled. "let's all meet down here in an hour. And we can leave"

And off we went to get ready.

I walked up to "my" room and looked into my bags. I sighed and wondered what was going on at my house. It must be pure chaos with that woman over there, judging by her children..

* * *

**Well there ya have it! Next chapter, you'll find out what Esmes up to! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

**Please review, and be honest on what you thought! Also, make sure to add this story to your alerts! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get.  
**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**

**Thanks guys!  
**

**All My Love,  
**

**B. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you guys! Heres chapter 2! Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**EsmePOV**

* * *

I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it to reveal a gray haired man, followed by two teenagers.

"Hello. I'm Kristopher. And these are my children, Todd and Karissa." he introduced, closing the door behind him.

"Hi. I'm esme Cullen. It's nice to meet you" I smiled sweetly before shaking his hand.

"Shall we sit? Get acquainted?" Kristopher asked, as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.

His children followed and sat as well. Kristopher and karissa sat across from me. Todd sat to my right.

"So. Please, tell us about yourself" kristopher said.

"Well. I'm from Forks Washington, have 6 kids, I'm a vegetarian, I'm very laid back. You know." with every word I said, they frowned more and more.

"Well..." kristopher said, "That sounds interesting."

"What are your kids like?" karissa asked, intrigued with the amount of children I have.

"Well. Emmett is really playful and likes to play pranks. Rosalie is really pretty and loves working on cars. Bella is really quiet, she likes to read. Edward loves playing the piano, he's amazing at it too. Jasper is also quiet, he's good at making people feel better, and then there's alice. She's really bubbly, loud, energetic, oh. And she loves to shop. It's like a passion." I told her.

"Awesome!" she said.

I smiled.

"So Esme. Uh.. Do you always dress like, well like that?" Kristopher asked, ignoring his daughters interest.

"Like that? What do you mean?"

"Well, that's violating alot of the dress code"

"Yes. Well this is all I have. I think my whole wardrobe is violating the dress code." I said defensively.

"I see" he sighed.

"How about we go out!" Todd suggested, it was the first time I had heard him talk.

"What do you suggest?" Kristopher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we go out for dinner." karissa said.

"That sounds great" I smiled.

"Deliteful!" Kristopher said.

* * *

**TrishaPOV**

* * *

When I was finished getting ready I walked downstairs to the living room. Carlisle walked down first, and sat down waiting for his children.

Alice and Jasper danced down next. Alice wore a yellow halter top dress that came down to her knee. She wore black ballet flats to finish the look. At least it wasn't that bad against the dress code.

Bella and Edward came down next. Bella wore a floral print blouse with just some normal loose fitting jeans and tennishoes. It complimented my dress code. This girl was so far my favorite.

Finally, Emmett and Rosalie strolled downstairs. Rosalie wore a plunging red halter top and amazingly tight skinny jeans. She also wore red high heel pumps. Great.

"Rosalie. Don't you think you should change outfits?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she spat.

"Okayyy" I said taking a breath.

"So. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I will take the porshe. The rest of you can take the Volvo." Jasper said, with a southern accent.

I hopped into the volvo with everyone else. Carlisle and I sat in the back. Were the adults. We should be sitting in the front.

Edward chuckled.

We finally pulled into a bowling alley and stepped out.

We got in and paid. Alice, Bella, and rosalie grabbed a duffle bag and pulled out some gold bowling shoes.

"We have our own" Alice told the man. She looked toward me. "Do you want a pair? We have an extra. In a size 8." she said.

How did she know I wore a size 8.

"Sure. Thanks" I mumbled grabbing them. These children had there own bowling shoes! How ridiculous.

Emmett put everyones names in the bowling thing. Since it only took 5 letters, the names came out as

Bella

Alice

Carl

Jazz

Trish

Rose

And Sexy

Emmett had his name as sexy. Oh my.

"Bella. Your up first" Carlisle said as Bella groaned.

She walked up and grabbed a dark brown bowling ball. She threw it and got a gutter ball.

It was silent until we heard someone solo clapping. We spun around to see Edward standing up and cheering. "Good job Bella! It's okay! You'll get it nexttime."

Bella just groaned more.

"what'd I do?" Edward asked Jasper.

Jasper just laughed.

Bella got a gutter ball on her next try and then Alice skipped over.

After her, Carlisle, and Jasper went it was my turn.

I walked up to the lane and grabbed the green ball I picked.

I pulled my hand back and swung. Going! going! Gone. I got 2 pins.

I went again and got 1. Wow. I was horrible. So far I'm in second to last place. First being Bella.

Soon enough, the game was over.

The winners were

**1st**: carlise

**2nd**: Edward

**3rd**: Alice

**4th**: Emmett(aka. "sexy")

**5th**: Rosalie

**6th**: Jasper

**7th**: Bella

**8th**: me

Yes that's right. Bella somehow beat me.

I turned around to see Edward glare at me.

"Well that was fun! How about we go out to dinner now!" suggested Alice.

"Sure" we agreed.

"Great. I already made reservations at Giannas(A/N: i just made that up. Idk if there is a giannas in this world.)

"That sounds great Alice. Thanks." Carlisle smiled.

"No problem." she said and began to walk to the door.

We arrived at Giannas around 7oclock.

We got a table for 8 towards the back.

I sat next to Carlisle, followed by bella and Edward. Jasper sat in front of Carlisle, then alice, then Rosalie, then Emmett.

We all ordered and began to eat. But it seemed like they didn't eat anything. They really just played with there food. Oh ell.

"So. Trisha. What do you do for a living?" Edward asked.

"Oh. I'm a real estate agent" i answered after taking a bite of my pasta.

"Well that sounds fun. And I'm sure esme will like it." Carlisle said.

"What does she do for a living? The rule guide didn't specify that." I asked.

"She doesn't work. Because I do that. But she likes to work on gardening and interior design. She does it in her spare time." carlisle clarrified.

"So she makes you do all the work?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. So I don't see it as a big deal. I enjoy my job. And I make plenty of money to support the family on my own."

I sighed.

It was quiet for a moment, until Alice spoke up, "So. You have a dress code in your house. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Well, since it's the first week and your trying to be esme, how about we go shopping tomorrow so that we can get you a weeks worth of esme clothes." she suggested.

I began to protest, but Rosalie interrupted, "What a great idea Alice! It would be better than those raggy old things you call clothes"

"Rose" Carlisle snapped.

She just looked away.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll go to the mall." Alice smiled.

I just sighed. No use arguing.

The rest of dinner we talked about random stuff, school, the weather, etc...

"Well. If everyones finished. We can pay and go home." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. It's getting late. I'm sure you kids are tired." I said.

They all giggled, as if sharing some inside joke.

When we got home I changed into my pajamas. A longsleeve light pink cotton pajama top with matching pajama pants. I walked into the humongous bathroom and brushed my teeth and then made my way to bed.

* * *

**EsmePOV(when they went to dinner. 6:45PM)**

* * *

We arrived at the resturaunt at 6:45 and got a small booth.

"Hello. My name is Mallory, I'll be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?" a woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun asked.

"Ill have an ice tea, my daughter will have lemonade, and my son will have water." kristopher said.

"Ill have water" I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your order." she smiled and walked away.

"So, karissa, todd. How are you liking school?" I asked.

"Its ok. Were in alot of clubs and sports" Karissa said.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"Well," Todd began, before Kristopher interrupted him.

"They look good on college application. And us buyers like to succeed. Right kids?"

"Right" they sighed in unison.

I frowned. You could tell there not happy.

Mallory soon came back and Kristopher ordered salmon for him and the kids. I had the same, even though I wouldn't really be eating.

"Esme, you'll be going to work tomorrow. Trisha works at Mason Real Estate. You need to be there at 7. And you leave at 12. I'm sure she wrote in the guide that she goes to the gym after work." Kristopher said.

"Yes. She explained everything" I said.

"Okay." he said.

The rest of dinner was silent.

After dinner we went home and everyone went to bed.

I of course didn't, so I stead I just stayed up and thought. Yes, that's right. It was the most boring 10 hours of my life.

* * *

**Let me know what you though! Review Review Review!**


End file.
